littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Grab and Swing
You can drag the yellow sponge under the Item Bubble to create a platform to leap off of. You can perform a similar maneuver with the wheeled cart in the next area. When you come to the Item Bubble on top of the stack of blocks, jump up and then grab the stack in the middle. Hold the stack and press the analog stick in a direction away from the stack to take advantage of its center of gravity and pull it down. Item Bubble: The Sofa Ramp Pull the sofa towards the edge of the ramp and quickly hop onto it. From here, clamber to the very top, left edge of the sofa and hang tight. Only by gripping this upper edge will you slam into the high Item Bubble at the bottom of the ramp. Item Bubbles: Beneath the Sofa Ramp At the bottom of the ramp you ride the sofa down, backtrack to the left in the background and you'll find a small ramp leading to a lower secret area. Pull the blocks here to the left (jump up and grab them in the middle to pull them over) and run through the toilet paper tube to a secret area with 5 Item Bubbles. Item Bubbles: The Path Below the Key At the second swinging area, below the hanging key, stick to the ground and head all the way to the right. Pass into the rear-most layer of the background and step into the shadows. Keep moving to the right and you'll find yourself on a pile of books with a path of Score Bubbles leading back to the left. Follow it all the way to the two Item Bubbles on the far left. You can exit this chamber by using the Launch Pads to shoot you through a secret hatch to the left. The Key You can use the row of hanging sponges to get the Key. This key unlocks a Survival Challenge called Hedge Hopping on the map screen. Item Bubble: Behind the Books Run behind the books just before the Level Link to find a well-hidden bubble. Tip: The Level Link Enter the Level Link door to be transported to a new section of the current level. There's no return ticket! Tip: Hidden Switch To the right of the Level Link exit is a hidden switch. Step into the background and slip behind the cardboard to activate a pressure switch that opens the book-door to the right. To get the Item Bubble on the roller to the left, just jump up and grab the roller and it will fall to the ground. Item Bubble: The Secret Lever On the far side of the Level Link you can make out a yellow lever just above the Level Link door. Make your way to the Grappling Hook a bit further in the level and then run back here. Aim the Hook straight up at this switch (you'll need to stand in the background) and attach it to yank the switch and drop a super-secret Item Bubble. Tip: Grappling Hook 101 Practice your Grappling Hook skills on the sponge hanging above this area. Fire it at a grab-able surface and it will latch on as long as you hold the R1 button. It's of utmost importance that you learn how to swing properly while hanging from the Hook: While pressing RIGHT and LEFT will cause you to swing back and forth, pressing UP and DOWN will let you take in or release slack. This means that you can let the line out and swing back and forth to reach high-up Item Bubbles. Your momentum will also carry Sackboy for a bit when you let go, so use this to get a bit more distance in your swing. Occasionally you just need to get a better angle on your swinging. To do this, release the Grappling hook mid-air and fire it again. This can also give you some additional swinging momentum. Hint: Lower Yourself Down When you come to a dead end with a chalkboard drawing of Sackboy behind you, grapple the sponge above and hold on. Press DOWN to lower yourself through the trap door in the background. You cannot fall down background areas like this, you must lower yourself down with the Grappling Hook. Item Bubble: Behind the Books After lowering yourself down, walk into the background by the chalkboard with Sackboy on it and then walk left to find a secret area with books and this important Item Bubble, Da Vinci Specs, a switch trigger you must use on the previous level to find even more Item Bubbles. Hint: The Race The first time you play a race, be sure to take it slow and collect all the Item Bubbles -- you can always replay the level for points later! If you do let your time completely run out, you'll respawn at the beginning of the race -- so watch out if you are planning to Ace the level. You'll have to swing around a bit and re-attach your Grappling Hook a few times to get the Item Bubble above the electric floor at the start of the race. Three Item Bubbles are on a high ledge just before the massive spinning wheel. To get these, attach to the sponge roller above the Launch Pad and electric pit. Let out your slack to about 60% of its length and swing into the launch pad. This will send you flying vertically. Let go of R1 to release the hook as you travel vertically. Your momentum should carry you up to the shelf. Another tough Item Bubble is high above the massive spinning wheel. To get this one, grapple the wheel and let out your slack out to about 75%. As you whip around, let go on the left side as you travel vertically upwards and use the momentum to pass through the Item Bubble -- or hit it on the way down. Pass through the flags at the end of the race to complete it. Prizes List Stickers *Ada's Sackboy *Fountain Sketch *Full Glass *Grapes *Paint Splodge---Dark Brown *Paint Square---Orange *Square---Terracotta *Straight Iron Support Sketch *Chandelier Sketch *Cheese Wedge *Circle Square *Controller Sketch *Da Vinci Ego *Da Vinci Portrait *Da Vinci Specs *Fingerprint---Orange *Furniture Leg Sketch 2 *Furniture Leg Sketch 3 *Golden Picture Frame *Green Spiral *Helicopter Sketch *Iron Hinge Sketch *Joystick Sketch *Magnum Opus Logo *Newton Logo *Orange Terra Incognito Logo *Parmesan Logo *Red Pillar *Wooden Da Vinci Logo *Window Sketch Decorations *Da Vinci One-Story *Tower Wax Seal *Da Vinci Turret *Da Vinci Two-Story Tower Objects *Big Green Book *Open Book *Small Fat Book Materials *Damask---Red Floral *Plywood *Black Matte Wood *Damask---Orange Leaves *Floral Brocade *Masonry Trim Complete Level *Costume: Cog Princess Skin *Costume: Combover Hair *Costume: Sketch Hat Collect All *Decoration: Dowel Upright *Object: Big Red Book *Music: 'A Fifth of Beethoven' Aced Level *Costume: Carrot Stick Hat *Costume: Flyboy Hat Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:Story Category:Story Levels Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:Da Vinci's Hideout Category:Levels